From the Ocean, With Love
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: This is what happens the Bad Touch Trio listen to a little girl: They end up falling in love. The issue is they're mermen while the people they fall in love with are human. Be prepared for some craziness. Please read before deciding that you don't want to. Based of the 'Little Mermaid', both the original and the Disney version. Pairings are listed inside. Rated T for language.
1. The Bad Touch Trio

**Hello people! This is my second Hetalia fanfiction! Woohoo! Anyway, before you decide that you don't want to read this, please try it out. It might not be the best, but no one can be perfect. You may also have seen stories of the same theme but I assured you, this is nothing like the others for the reason that I'm combining the original story with Hans Christian Anderson, the Disney version, and nonsense I'm adding to it. And it's practically the story times like 6. So without further ado, the pairings: FrUK, Spamano, PruHun, GerIta and some implied others (surprises). Also I don't plan on this story being long, but knowing my record, I once wrote a 20 some-page story for my teachers so yeah…Let's start the story.**

* * *

Our story begins beneath the sand, beyond the foam, and under the sea. Our story is about not fish or any normal sea creatures but merpeople. It begins underwater in the Kingdom of Aquatica. Our story now centers on a certain trio of mermen.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you idiots!"

"Lo siento, mi amigo," yelled a merman with brown, somewhat curly hair, green eyes, and a red fin.

"Kesesesesese! Don't apologize! It was his fault ve almost knock him over!" said a merman with white hair, red eyes, and a black fin.

"But mon ami, isn't our fault zat we're swimming fast through ze kingdom?" asked a merman with shoulder length, blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue fin.

"Nope! Kesesesese!" The white-haired one laughed as he flew faster through the kingdom.

"Hold up, Gilbert!" The brown-haired one yelled. The blonde laughed and followed after. The trio dove and dodged obstacles throughout the kingdom's heart which was extremely crowded with merfolk and market merchandise. They also ended up knocking both people and items for the outdoor market.

"BRUDER!" The trio stopped and turn around to see a merman with blonde , slick-back hair, blue eyes, and black fin. Gilbert, the white hair one, laughed.

"Vhat, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig gave him and the other two a stern look.

"Turn around and tell me vhat you see." The trio turned around and saw people on the ground and broken items floating in the water. Gilbert turned back around and shrugged.

"Shit happens?" Gilbert said with the other two snickering behind him.

"We're sorry, mi amigo," The brunette merman said.

"Antonio," Ludwig started, "Be quiet."

"But we really are sorry, mon ami," the blonde said.

"Francis," Ludwig said, "You be quiet too. You should also be ashamed. Aren't you next in line for ze throne?"

"Yes, but zat's not for a while so I just want to 'ave fun," Francis said.

"Some king you'll turn out be," Ludwig said. Francis sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Francis," Antonio said as he patted Francis's back.

"So who's cleaning zis mess?" Ludwig asked. The trio looked back at the chaos they create one last time and swam away as fast as they could. "BRUDER!" The trio swam straight for the castle of kingdom. Then they entered through Francis's room window on the third floor. Once they got there, they busted out laughing.

"Did you see ze people's faces? Kesesesese! They looked so mad!" Gilbert said between laughs.

"Well, wouldn't you if you were both knocked down by three mermen and the stuff that you're trying to sell was also broken?" Antonio asked.

"Nope! I would get over it! Kesesesesese!"

"I'm pretty sure they expect us to go clean zat all up," Francis said as he laid on his bed.

"Can't you go tell a guard to go clean up?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah," Antonio asked, "You are the prince." Francis chuckled.

"It doesn't work like zat, mon ami," Francis said. Then someone knock on the door.

"Prince Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Your father, the king, request your presence." Francis sighed.

"Tell him I'm on my way," he yelled then turned to Antonio and Gilbert to whispered, "Leave and make sure you don't get caught." Antonio and Gilbert nodded and swam out the window. Francis then left his room for the throne room. The throne room was a large turquoise room with a large, blue throne in the shape of a clam in the back of the room. Sitting on the throne was a merman who looked similar to Francis just with gray hair and indigo eyes.

"'Ello, Francis," he said.

"'Ello, Father," Francis said.

"'Ow are you doing?"

"Good, good," Francis said calmly.

"Did you doing anything today?"

"Non."

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"Nothing 'appened in town today?" Francis twitched slightly.

"Non."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Maybe," The king chuckled and shook his head. Then a guard came in carrying both Antonio and Gilbert who were squiring in his arms.

"Sire, I found these two lurking around the castle," the guard said as he dropped Gilbert and Antonio.

"I thought I told you two not to be caught!" Francis yelled.

"Mi amigo, it's very hard with Gilbert's hair color," Antonio said.

"Kesesesese! I can't help zat my hair is awesome." Gilbert said. The king chuckled.

"I'm assuming zat you guys were ze ones who caused ze ruckus in the town?" The king asked. Antonio and Gilbert nodded. The king laughed. "Are you trying to 'ave my kingdom turn against me? Oh, Francis, your friends…"

"Um, does zat mean were not in trouble?" Gilbert asked. Both Francis and Antonio gave Gilbert a scared look.

"Oh, Gilbert, you are very funny. Who said anything about not getting in trouble?"

* * *

"I hate you, Gil," Antonio said as he picked up shards of pottery from the market.

"Like it was my fault zat ve got in trouble," Gilbert said as he rearranged items in someone's booth.

"Gil, it's your fault and will always be your fault," Francis said, "You 'ave to be EXTREMELY careful when you talk to my father.

"He's your father so how vas I supposed to know zat?"

"We've gotten in trouble many times before, amigo," Antonio said.

"Yeah, but not for zis!"

"Different things, same result," Francis said. Then everyone was quiet for the rest time. It was night and everyone was at home so there was nobody in the market. It was extremely quiet as the trio cleaned up their mess. The trio then stopped when they heard a ruffling noise.

"Vhat vas zat?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know," Francis whispered, "Be quiet and follow ze noise."

"But we don't what it is," Antonio whispered.

"Zat's what we're going to find out. Shh…" The trio was once again quiet to listen for the noise. Then they heard the noise again and follow immediate after it. The trio followed the noise to a booth and saw a small mermaid with light, waist-long, blonde hair, aqua green eyes, a teal top, and a purple fin rummaging through it. Francis immediately swam up to her and grabbed her arm, "'Ey, Gil, look! It's a little urchin!"

"I don't see a little urchin, Francis, I see a little thief!" Gilbert said as he swam up to the girl.

"Please," the mermaid pleaded, "I didn't steal anything!"

"Not yet!" Francis said. Gilbert looked at the mermaid's neck and saw a necklace with a sun and two moons on it with seashell beads.

"How about zis?" Gilbert said as he grabbed the necklace, "How did ve know zat you didn't steal zis!"

"Trust me! I didn't!"

"I zink ve should alert ze guards about zis, Francis," Gilbert suggested.

"I think so too," Francis said.

"Wait, wait, I'll do anything!" the mermaid begged.

"Like vhat?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll show you…magic!"

"Magic?" Francis asked.

"Ja," The mermaid said.

"Vhat type of magic?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll show you the rare flying fire flower."

"Fire flower?" Antonio asked, causing the other two to remember that he was here. The mermaid turned to Antonio and nodded her head furiously.

"Ja, a fire flower that flies!"

"Well, that sounds promising," Antonio said.

"Okay, team huddle!" Francis yelled. The trio formed into a huddle.

"Okay, what are we going to do, amigos?"

"I don't know. First things first, should we believe 'er?" Francis asked.

"I don't zink so," Gilbert said.

"But what if she's telling the truth? What if she's going to show us something we never seen before?"

"But should ve trust her?"

"We don't know!" Francis said.

"Vell, I have nothing to lose."

"Neither do I."

"I do!"

"Like vhat?"

"Ze throne!" The trio sighed.

"We're in," they said simultaneously.

"Good, good. I'll show you tomorrow. By the way, my name is Luna."

"Wait," Francis said, " 'Ow do we know zat you'll actually show us ze fire flower?" Luna smiled.

"I just gave you my name. Would a 'thief' give you their name?" The trio shook their heads. "Good, meet me at the southern edge of the kingdom at dusk. Don't be late." The small mermaid swam away from the trio as fast as she could.

"Francis," Antonio started, "Did we do the right thing by trusting her?"

"I don't know," Francis said, "Like you guys said, we have nothing to lose."

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please review the story! Also, for those of you who haven't read my other Hetalia fanfiction, Rise of the Sun and Moon Kingdom, Luna is the personification of the Sun and Moon Kingdom. Please read that story too and beware because I was slightly naïve of the fandom at the time I wrote it. Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. The Birthday Ship

**Thank you to those who read my first chapter and the one who reviewed! I hoped you like it. Also, I made a cover for the story. I kind of want to redo it but we'll leave it like that for now. Time for the story!**

* * *

"Okay, it's almost dusk," Antonio said, slightly worried, "and she's not here yet."

"I knew ve should have never trusted zat thief!" Gilbert yelled.

"Calm down, Gil. It's not exactly dusk yet so don't judge 'er," Francis said, as he saw some mermaids swim by, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we get…_distracted_, would she? Ohonhonhon~!"

"I thought we came for fire flowers!" Antonio whined.

"I'm here!" Luna said as she swam towards the trio.

"Ve thought zat you wouldn't come!" Gilbert said.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie lernen, nicht ein Buch nach seinem Einband beurteilen," Luna said curtly, not caring if the other two don't understand her. "Are we ready to go?" The trio nodded. Luna started swimming away and the three followed immediately.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked.

"Up," Luna said. The trio stopped.

"Vait, like up to ze surface?" Luna nodded.

"Is there an issue with that?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow. Antonio and Gilbert shook their head furiously. Luna turned to Francis, "Is that problem with you, your Highness?" Francis just looked up to the surface of the ocean then turned to Luna.

"Hmm?"

"I guess not. Let's go," Luna swam up and the trio followed. It took about twenty minutes to get up to the surface. Up top, it was already dark.

"Okay, vhere is zis fire flower?" Gilbert asked, head dipping in and out of the water. Luna only pointed up when a red firework popped into the air with the sparks streaming down from the original pop. The trio only gaped at the firework until it disappeared.

"Where did zat come from?" Francis asked. Luna chuckled.

"I never thought you'd ask. Follow me," Luna went back underwater and swam to the left. The three immediately followed after. They came back up after 5 minutes and Luna pointed to something, "That, boys, is where the fire flowers come from," The trio realized that Luna was pointing at a large wooden boat.

"Is that…a human ship?" Antonio asked. Luna nodded and started climbing on the ship. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't you want to see the humans?" Luna asked when she stopped climbing.

"Is zat safe?" Francis asked.

"Does it matter?" Luna said in return.

"I guess not…"

"Okay, then follow me but be sure to not let the humans see you." They nodded then started climbing the ship. They stopped at a rowboat that was high enough that they can see on the ship but the people on the ship can't see them without leaning over the railing. "Okay, we're high enough that we can see." Meanwhile on the ship, people sang. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Lovino and Feliciano," Then a man with dark brown hair with a curl stood up.

"Okay, we get it! Happy birthday to us," he yelled.

"Ve~ Lovino, be happy on our birthday!" said a man with auburn hair and a curl going in opposite direction of the first man.

"Shut up, Feliciano!"

"Who are they?" Gilbert asked.

"The princes," Luna answered, "Of the kingdom on land. It's their birthday today that why there are fire flowers. They only appear today."

"Are they twins?" Francis asked.

"Nein, the boy with darker hair and skin, Lovino, is older than the other boy, Feliciano, by a few years but their birthdays fall on the same day." The trio nodded and continued to watch the ship.

"Lovino, please calm down," said a blond man with large eyebrows in a British accent.

"Dude, look at ze eyebrows on zat guy!" Gilbert yelled, raising himself above the railing. Antonio and Luna pulled Gilbert down and were lucky that no one heard him. Meanwhile, Francis had his head in his palm on top of the floor of the ship, still watching the people onboard.

"Ohonhonhon~ I don't know," Francis said, mesmerized, "I think they make 'im look adorable." Antonio, Gilbert, and Luna all gave Francis the same strange look but he didn't notice.

"Ay, amigo," Antonio said, "You're into large eyebrows?" Francis shrugged and Antonio sighed.

"Who is 'e, Luna?" Francis asked.

"The king's advisor, Arthur," Francis turned to Luna.

"King?"

"Ja, his Highness, King Romulus. He's Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather."

"You seem to know a lot about humans," Gilbert said.

"I know a little bit. I've been to the princes' birthday for years."

"How old are you anyway?" Antonio asked.

"Six," Luna said. "Quick, duck!" The trio and Luna quickly ducked as a woman walked over to the railing.

"Come on, Lovino, you have to admit that the ocean looks pretty at this time of night."

"No, it looks the same every night."

"Fratello, stop being a party pooper," Feliciano said. Lovino growled and the woman with brown hair and a pink flower clip in it moved away from the railing.

"Who is zat?" Gilbert asked.

"Um, I don't know," Luna said, "I think she's new to the kingdom." Gilbert nodded. Luna looked at each member of the trio, who was watching the people on the ship intensely. "Ah, uh, I think it's getting late. I'm sure the king will soon notice that his son is gone and not much is going to happen on this ship. So, uh, let's go." The trio sighed in unison and turned away. Luna started climbing down the ship first then Antonio, then Francis, and Gilbert. Then the quad started swimming back to the kingdom but stopped when they heard a loud pop. Everyone looked up to surface at the same time. "Um," Luna said slightly worried, "I'm sure it was just another fire flower." As soon as she finished that sentence, something fell into the ocean.

"Is that…"Antonio started but stopped.

"It is," Francis said as the item floated in between them.

"Zat woman's hairclip," Gilbert said as he held out his hand and the clip landed in it. Gilbert looked up to the surface. "I zink something's going on up there."

"Well, it's not any of our business so let's – Francis!" Francis was swimming up very fast to the surface to see what happened. When he got to the surface, he heard screaming. It was indeed a firework that went off but it seemed to have seared through the mast of ship, which was now on fire. The sea also wasn't exactly as calm as it was earlier. It looks there's a storm! Francis turned to ship where people were jumping off of the burning giant. Among those on the ship was that advisor with the large eyebrows, Arthur. Francis watched as Arthur helped everyone off until he was the last one on the ship.

"Ha, storm!" Arthur yelled, "You're messing with a former pirate now!" Francis had an exasperated look on his face after hearing this.

"Shit. I didn't know zat 'e was a cocky bastard too…" Then as Arthur stood on the railing, about to jump, there was an explosion that knocked him off the railing and into the water. Francis bolted towards Arthur's now unconscious body sinking in the water. Arthur's body was deep underwater when Francis grabbed him and pulled him back up. Francis struggled to keep him above water as he dragged Arthur to land. Once he got to land, he laid down Arthur's body on the sand.

"Francis!" Francis turned to see Luna, Antonio, and Gilbert swimming towards him. "Francis," Luna yelled, "How dare you just swim away and, and, a-a hu-hu-human!" Luna stopped immediately. Antonio and Gilbert stopped at a boulder near the shore.

"Is 'e…dead?" Francis asked as he stroked Arthur's cheek with his finger.

"Who cares? Let's go before someone sees us!" Luna urged. Francis ignored her and continued to stroke and stared at Arthur.

"Mon cher," Francis whispered, "I don't think a former pirate would die so easily. Please wake up." Arthur stirred a little bit and Francis rested his hand on his face. "Come on, I don't want to lose you before I get you." Arthur stirred again, placed his hand on Francis's, and then opened his eyes. The first thing Arthur saw was the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and lovely golden tresses although he couldn't really see the face.

"Arthur!" Francis looked over to the voice and realized that it was that woman from the ship. Francis mentally cursed himself and jumped into the water. Arthur immediately sat up but the person who saved was nowhere to be seen. "Arthur!"

"Elizabeta," Elizabeta helped Arthur up from the ground.

"Oh god, Arthur, after that explosion, everyone thought you were dead. I thought that I had to tell the King that he needed a new advisor."

"Elizabeta, I saved by someone. Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes," Elizabeta gave him a peculiar look.

"Um, Arthur, many people have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yes, but this is different. It's like the hair contains the whole sun and the eyes contain both the sky and the ocean."

"Arthur, you almost died, I think you need to rest." Arthur nodded and started walking in front of Elizabeta. Elizabeta started to walk too but stopped when she saw something shimmer on a large rock in the ocean, a few feet from shore. Elizabeta turned back and saw that Arthur was too notice that she wasn't with him. Elizabeta immediately slipped off her flats, picked up the bottom of her dress, and walked to the rock. She then noticed that the thing that was shimmering was her hair clip that dropped into the ocean. "What? But…but how?" Elizabeta held the clip in her hand and scanned her surroundings. Then she noticed a pair of red eyes staring at her, its head half submerged in the ocean. Elizabeta smiled at the face and it lifted up above the water and smiled back then disappeared into the ocean. Elizabeta laughed to herself. "I must have swallowed too much seawater," Elizabeta then ran to catch up to Arthur.

Meanwhile in the ocean, "Oh, 'e was soooo cute! Ohonhonhon~" Francis chirped. However, Luna was not amused.

"Oh, please. Get over yourself, your Highness." Luna said unhappily, "If you haven't noticed, you almost got us caught!" But Francis didn't hear because he was lost in a fantasy. Luna growled inwardly and saw Gilbert swim toward them. "Where the heck were you?"

"Novhere far," Gilbert simply said.

"Oh, what I would give to be human!" Francis cried. Gilbert gave him a weird look and turned back to Luna.

"Vhat's viz him?" Gilbert asked.

"He's been like that for a while now," Antonio said then sighed. "But he does have a point; humans seem to have more fun."

"And they're not bad looking either," Gilbert mumbled. The trio sighed simultaneously and Luna groaned.

"Ay, fratello! The seaweed's always greener in somebody else's lake. You are all lucky that I know how to help you." Francis perked up like a dog.

"Really?"

"Ja, although most won't turn to this, I do know someone who can help."

* * *

**Sorry, that it took me so long to update. I just didn't have that much time this week but I got it done! Read, review, and Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls!

**I apologize for not updating! I do thank ElizabethScaffie for reviewing. I usually rate a good story by the amount of reviews. My highest amount was 14 but I plan on beating that number! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The trio approached a large, dark cave. It was near the Mariana Trench so it was extremely far from the kingdom.

"Are you sure Luna sent us to the right place?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, she said it was 'ere." Francis said.

"It's extremely dark here." Gilbert said.

"Yeah," Antonio agreed, "This is taking 'we have nothing to lose' too far."

"Are we going in?" Francis asked. Gilbert and Antonio nodded. They all swam into the cave.

"Who's there?!" a voice barked. The trio flinched.

"Hello?" Francis said, "Are you the wizard?" A merman with brown hair and red eyes with a brown fin swam from around the corner.

"Who's askin'?" he asked.

"I, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert," Francis said calmly.

"As in, the heir apparent, Prince Francis?" the merman asked. Francis nodded. The merman laughed, "Nice to meet you, your Highness. The name's Al but unfortunately, I cannot help you with whatever you need."

"But sir," Antonio yelled, "We were told that you can help us with our little problem."

"Yeah, she said zat only you can help us." Al appeared to think about it.

"What _is_ your 'little problem'?" Al asked. The trio looked at each other.

"We want to be human," they said simultaneously. Al cackled.

"Your source was right about me being the only one who can help you. Follow me," The four of them swam over to a larger room. The trio looked around and noticed walls of potions, spell books, and herbs. They also noticed that they swimming over a field of polyps. "Come, boys, I haven't got all day." They all stopped a large cauldron. "Okay, before I start, I'm sure that your source mentioned that not many come to me." The trio nodded and Al cackled again. "Well, that's because in the past I admit that was kind of nasty. Some would even call me strange but I've have mended all my ways." Al then circled around the cauldron. "I also know a little magic. It's a talent I've always had." Gilbert and Antonio started snickered.

"Yeah, right, magic?" Antonio said.

"Now, don't laugh. I actually used it to help the miserable, the lonely, and depressed." Al said. "It's pathetic," he mumbled. "I love helping those poor unfortunate souls! In the past, they would come flocking to me crying, 'Will you help us, pretty please?' and do I help them? Yes, I do!" The trio started looking convinced.

"I don't see anyzing wrong," Gilbert said.

"Well," Al started, "A word of warning."

"Great, Gil," Francis said, "You seem to ruin everything."

"Although it doesn't happen often," Al started again, ignoring the trio, "but it's happened once or twice. Some people couldn't pay the price so I had to look for some other form of payment." He said pointing to the polyps.

"That's totally not once or twice," Antonio mumbled.

"But other than that, I've been a saint," Al swam to the cauldron. "Gather 'round boys." The trio came closer to cauldron, "Okay, here's the deal. I'll make you three a potion that will turn you human for three days. Got that? Three days." Al said holding up three fingers. "But this the most important part so listen." The trio leaned in closer. "Before the sunset on the third day, you must make the person you like fall in love with you." Antonio raised his hand. "What is it?"

"Um, I'm not in love with anybody." Antonio said.

"Then why are you here? Most don't come to me unless it's for something like love."

"Because mi amigos are here," Al sighed.

"Fine, before the sunset on the third day, you must get someone to fall in love with you. That is, they have to kiss you. But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If they kiss you before the sunset of the third day, you guys will be human permanently. If not, you'll turn back to mermen," Then Al smirked, "and belong to me." The trio looked at each other.

"If," Francis started, "I become 'uman, I will never see my father again."

"Or mein Bruder," Gilbert said.

"Well, like we said earlier," Antonio said, "We have nothing to lose."

"That's the spirit!" Al said patting Antonio's back, "However, we haven't even _began_ on the payment! Nothing is free, you know."

"But," Francis started, "We don't have—"

"Oh, I'm not asking for much," Al interrupted. "It's that you probably won't miss! I only ask for," Al paused, "your voice."

"Why our voice?" Francis said.

"We wouldn't want you to blab to the humans about merfolk, would we? However, I do need more things from you two," Al said pointing at Gilbert and Francis.

"Like vhat?" Gilbert asked.

"Your hair and eye color."

"Vhy those zings?"

"Because you are easily recognizable by your hair and eyes. It's for the same reason as the voice." Gilbert and Francis looked at each other.

"Okay, I can get over the hair and eye thing," Francis said, "But our voice?"

"That's right. No more talking, singing, nothing."

"But without our voice," Antonio started, "How can we-"

"You have your looks!" Al countered. "You all are decent looking! Besides, don't underestimate the power of body language!" Al swam over to a shelf of potions. "People up on land don't really like talking and those who do are found boring. Besides, it's those who hold their tongue who fall in love!" Al threw random potions in the cauldron. "C'mon, you poor unfortunate souls! Go ahead, make your choice!" Al moved towards the cauldron, "I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much: just your hair, eyes, and voice!" Al made a scroll appeared out of nowhere along with three pens. "It's time for you to sign this scroll, you poor unfortunate souls!" The trio immediately scribbled their names on the paper and Al smiled. Al then began to recite a spell over the cauldron. "Okay, you three, now sing."

"Ahh, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai," they sung simultaneously.

"Keep singing!"

"Nagagetsu de," Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio then noticed that their voice literally left their body into three separate seashells, "kanpai da! Hetalia!" Then the three immediately began to transform from mermen to humans. After the transformation, the trio realized that they couldn't breathe underwater. The three immediately and hastily began swimming up to the surface. After waiting a few minutes, a figure swam into the cave.

"Did you do it? Is it done?" Al, who had his back to them, frowned then turned to slap the figure. The figure immediate fell to the ground and rubbed their face.

"You did not do what I asked! How can I expect you to do anything if you can't do what I've asked, Luna?" Luna looked up to Al from the ground, still rubbing her face.

"I've done _more_ than what you've asked! I indeed brought you the prince."

"But I only wanted the prince!" Al yelled.

"Then think of it as a 3-in-1!" Luna suggested. Al sighed and calmed down.

"Fine, I give you another chance. For this mission, what good would you be if you were a polyp?" Al cackled. "Give me your necklace." Luna reluctantly took off her necklace with the sun and two moons on it and gave it to Al. Al then cast a spell over the necklace which made it glow a dark red. "This necklace now gives you the ability to switch from mermaid to human and vice-versa. Right now, I don't care about the other two unless they become a distraction, but I want you to everything within your power to prevent Prince Francis from getting that kiss!"

* * *

**Woo! Intense chapter! I bet you weren't expecting that twist! As always, read and review! Hasta la pasta!**


	4. Onto Land or The New Deal

**Okay, at first, I was just was going to thank the reviews but I'm going to thank those who favorite/followed. So thank you to Alinne Roselys, ElizabethScaffie, Lolies-chan, Luty Malfoy, N and S and F, .Awesome, Shades Of Awesome, SlashIsLaw, Super Serious Gal 3, The Crazy Breadstick, Zemmno, turtgirl99, Lipurogry, and wolfairer. I thank you for all of your support and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I also apologize for my bad grammar. It's not my fault. Most of the time, my keys of my laptop get stuck. The only part that's my fault is that I don't like proof reading.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the shore, Arthur sat down on the sand, staring at the ocean. "For some reason, I can't forget about those eyes or the hair. And nobody in the kingdom reminds of that person. "

"Well, Arthur," Elizabeta said, who was standing next to Arthur, "Are you sure looked everywhere?" Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Where could they be?" Little did they know that the person that they were searching for was not too far from them. On the other side of some large boulders, the trio laid in the ocean. It was Francis who woke up first. Francis checked his surroundings. Then he noticed something: he has legs! Albeit, hairy ones. Francis started moving around his legs, ankles, and toes then smiled. Antonio was the next one to awake. Antonio did the same thing that Francis but started pulling Francis's foot which caused Francis to kick him in the face. Then Gilbert woke up but the other two jumped in their spot. Both Antonio and Francis tried to say something but they forgot about their voice. Antonio started tapping Gilbert and pointed to his reflection. Gilbert looked down to the water and jumped himself. Gilbert noticed that he no longer had his white hair and red eyes. He noticed that the colors inverted so his white hair was now black and his red eyes were now blue. Gilbert continued to stare at his reflection and touch his hair. Then he looked up to Antonio and Francis.

"I'm sorry," Francis mouthed and Gil nodded. Then Antonio attempted to stand on his legs but immediately fell over. Gilbert stopped worrying about his hair and eyes to give a silent laugh at Antonio. Antonio then stuck his tongue out at Gilbert, who was still laughing silently. Gilbert then attempted to stand up but had the same result as Antonio. Francis face palmed at this and decided to use a nearby boulder to help him up. Then Francis started looking around until he found torn pieces of a sail. He slowly walked over the sail and wrapped a piece around himself.

"What are you doing?" said the looks on Antonio and Gilbert's faces.

"What do you think?" Francis's look countered as he gestured between the makeshift clothes, his legs, and the kingdom. Antonio and Gilbert nodded and copied Francis.

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeta asked.

"What, Elizabeta?" Arthur said.

"That splashing noise," Elizabeta said, looking in the direction of the noise.

"It was probably the waves," Arthur brushed off. Elizabeta flinched.

"No, it wasn't," she started to run in the direction of the noises.

"Elizabeta!" Arthur got up from the ground and started running after her. Francis and Antonio heard them running towards them and started to hide. Gilbert, unfortunately, didn't know that they were coming and crashed right into Elizabeta.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you," Elizabeta looked up to Gilbert's face and thought it looked very familiar, "There…"

"Elizabe…" Arthur stopped when he saw Gilbert and Elizabeta. "Who is that?" Francis and Antonio face palmed from a distance.

"I don't know." Elizabeta said curiously. Francis decided to take the initiative and motioned for Antonio to follow his lead.

"Is he from here?" Arthur continued to question but stopped when he noticed two other bodies wash up on shore. Gilbert smiled and pointed at them.

"Do you know them?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert nodded. Arthur then walked over to Antonio and checked his pulse. Antonio immediately stirred and opened his eyes.

"Well, this one is alive," Arthur said. He then walked over to Francis and paused for a second. Francis also began to stir then fluttered open his eyes and sat up. "You look very familiar," Arthur said to Francis, "Do you I know you?" Francis nodded profusely. "I do? Oh, you must be the one who saved me! What is your name?" Francis attempted to tell him but forgot that he couldn't. "What's wrong?" Francis tapped on his throat and shook his head. "You can't speak?" Francis nodded sadly.

"That all right," Elizabeta said then looked at Antonio and Gilbert, "Maybe your friends can tell us?" Antonio and Gilbert also shook their heads sadly and did the gesture that Francis did first. "Oh, you all can't speak? Oh, well, anyway, my name is Elizabeta and he is Arthur."

"Hello there," Arthur said, bowing.

"You guys must've washed up from a shipwreck…Arthur, we need to help them," Elizabeta said.

"I don't think the king will appreciate us bringing survivors into the castle but okay. Let's help these blokes," Arthur said as he helped Francis up from the ground but fell into his arms. They stared at each other for a second, but Arthur quickly regained his composure and helped Antonio up. Then the five of them made their journey up to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the sea, Al watched the whole thing go down on land from a crystal ball. "Everything seems to be going as planned…" Al turned to Luna. "I overstretched my power to see anything up there so it's now time for you to sabotage the Prince's change of falling in love." Luna nodded and immediately swam out of the cave. Al cackled. Well, until someone slammed him into the wall.

"Vhere is mein Bruder?" yelled the person. Al laughed.

"And who are you?" Al asked.

"Tell me vhere mein Bruder is!" Al simply pointed up. The person frowned and released Al.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh, but I am," Al said, "You must be Gilbert's brother, Ludwig?"

"How did you…"

"I know many things, Ludwig," Al said, swimming towards his cauldron. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I vant mein Bruder back," Ludwig growled.

"Well, Ludwig, it's not that easy," Al said, then leaned on the cauldron, "but I'll make you a deal. You see, I turned your brother into a human."

"You vile—"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Al interrupted, "He asked me to do it on his own accord, along with his friends. My deal is that I'll turn you into a human and give you three days to convince your brother to come back to the ocean. You must do this by the sunset of the third day. If you do it, you would get your brother back and you'll both turn back into mermaids. If not, your soul will belong to me." Germany frowned. "Life is full of tough choices isn't it?" Germany sighed. "But before we talk about making this deal, we need to talk about payment…"

* * *

**Here's another quick chapter! This story is a lot easier for me to right than "The Rise of the Sun and Moon Kingdom"…I also forgot to mention, although it doesn't really matter, but I write Hungary's name as 'Elizabeta' but I pronounce it like 'Elizaveta'. Kind of like if Germany, Prussia, or Luna is talking 'Ja' is pronounced like 'ya'. Anyways, as usual, read and review. Hasta la pasta!**


	5. Day One

**Time for a new chapter of 'From the Ocean, with Love'! I would like thank ElizabethScaffie once again for reviewing and being so darn smart! I also want to thank RAWOR and amy rose1 lover for being my new favorites/followers! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So three mute men just washed up on shore?"

"Yes, your Highness," Arthur said. Elizabeta, Arthur, and King Romulus were sitting in the grand dining waiting for dinner.

"I find that completely hard to believe," King Romulus said.

"We know it sounds far-fetch but it happened," Elizabeta said.

"Uh-huh," King Romulus said bringing his hands together and placed his chin on them, "Okay, one mute man is an accident, two is a coincidence, but three is something totally different." Romulus turned to Arthur. "I've heard one of them might have been your savior?"

"I don't know, your Highness," Arthur sighed, "The person spoke but he's mute. That and his hair and eyes don't pop out at me…"

"Right, but we do need to start worrying about something else," Romulus said.

"Getting Lovino married?" Both Elizabeta and Arthur asked. Romulus nodded.

"How did you guess?"

"Somehow, our conversations usually end up there," Arthur chuckled. Romulus laughed.

"Well, I want him to be happy," Romulus said.

"He seems content with being grumpy. Besides," Elizabeta said, "Are you sure that you don't want him to get married so you can have an heir?" Romulus leaned closer to Elizabeta.

"As much as I would love for that to happened, I'm not at concern with that. I don't plan on going anywhere," Romulus chuckled. "Besides, Lovino's not the only one I want to get married."

"Feliciano?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yes, but I was talking about you two." Arthur and Elizabeta froze.

"What?" They said simultaneously. Romulus chuckled.

"I'm not only concerned with the lives of my grandchildren, Arthur and Elizabeta. I want you guys to be happy also."

"I don't think that could happen for me, your Highness," Arthur sighed.

"Nonsense, I think it could happen. Same for you, Elizabeta," Romulus said looking at Elizabeta.

"I didn't say anything," Elizabeta said, "I think it's highly probably for me to get married. Whether or not I want to is my choice."

"Of course, but let's get to the problem at hand: marrying off Lovino."

"Well," Elizabeta started, "I think we need someone to counteract Lovino's…_unique_ personality."

"Well, they do say opposites attract," Arthur said.

"I'm so glad you guys have the time to talk about my life," Everyone turned to the doorway to see Lovino leaning on the doorframe.

"Lovino! Come join us!" Romulus called. Lovino groaned but complied. He closed the door then sat on the right side of grandfather, in-between him and Arthur.

"I would appreciate it if you guys didn't talk about my life," Lovino said, leaning in the chair.

"Why?" Romulus asked, "That just mean were concerned."

"Well, stop." Romulus laughed.

"Where's Feliciano?"

"Who knows?" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" The door opened revealing a maid. Then she turned around.

"Oh, don't be shy. Come out you three." The maid moved out of the way revealing Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis wearing tuxedos with Francis's hair tied back. "They do clean up nicely, don't they sire?"

"Yes, indeed they do," Romulus said then gestured to the other chairs at the table, "Come sit down you three." The trio nodded and sat on either side of Elizabeta or Arthur. Francis sat next to Arthur, Antonio next to Gilbert next to Elizabeta. "Hey, you know what would be a good idea?"

"What, your Highness?" Arthur asked.

"Dinner is served!" yelled the chef that walked into the room. Seven waiters then enter the room and placed covered trays in front everyone one.

"You were saying, sir?" Arthur said.

"I was going to say that I think that we should show our three guests around the kingdom." Arthur and Elizabeta paused and looked at Romulus.

"Well," Elizabeta started, "That depends on if they want to." Elizabeta then turned to the trio. "Do you guys want to?" Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis turned to each other then back to Elizabeta and nodded.

"Then it's settled. So tomorrow?" Arthur and Elizabeta nodded then Romulus turned to Lovino. "I want you to go also."

"For what?" Lovino asked.

"To keep it even," Romulus smiled, "And do find your brother for me." Lovino groaned.

"Fine…"

"Good, then let's dig in!"

* * *

It was about dusk when Luna swam up to the shore. She stopped about three feet from the shore then grabbed onto her necklace. The water around her started to glow white as she began to transform. Then she walked out of the water wearing a simple purple dress. As she walked onto shore, she noticed a sharp pain in her legs, comparable to swords stabbing the inside of her legs.

"Of course, there was a downside to having legs," Luna mumbled to herself. She started walking in a circle to test out the legs but walking caused her to wince. Then she heard someone coming so she ran behind a boulder. She watched from the side and saw that it was the Prince Feliciano was walking on the beach holding a cat.

"Isn't the ocean pretty at sunset, Pookie?" Feliciano asked his cat. His cat purred happily. "Yeah, I think so too." Feliciano looked off to the ocean's horizon. Then he noticed something washed up on shore. He walked closer to the shore and realized that it wasn't something, it was someone! Feliciano quickly ran up to him.

"Wait a second," Luna whispered, "I think that's Gilbert's brother. What is he doing here?" Feliciano started shaking Ludwig. Ludwig stirred then looked up to Feliciano.

"Are you okay?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig sat up and started moving his mouth but nothing was coming out. "What's wrong?" Ludwig tried to something again but the same result. "You can't speak?" Ludwig nodded. "Oh…" Then Feliciano snapped his fingers. "Come with me." Feliciano helped Ludwig off the ground but blushed when he saw that Ludwig was completely naked. "We'll also get you clothes after I sneak you into the castle." Luna then started to think.

"What if there's possibility that the other three are at the castle…" Luna hummed to herself. "I guess I can go find out…" Luna decided to change back into a mermaid and went into the ocean.

* * *

The trio was given the same bedroom. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were all dressed in matching white night gowns. Antonio was the first lay on the plump bed and started rolling on the bed. Gilbert decided to get on the bed also but instead of lying down, he started jumping on the bed. Antonio wanted him to stop so he picked up a pillow and smacked Gilbert with it. Gilbert fell over on the bed as Antonio did a silent laugh. Gilbert scowled then grabbed a pillow and smacked Antonio in the face. This caused a large pillow fight leaving Francis staring at the ocean from the balcony.

"Hey, are you guys" Elizabeta walked in on Antonio and Gilbert's pillow fight. Gilbert immediately sat down on the bed and placed the pillow back on the bed. Antonio was standing on the bed then hopped off. Elizabeta laughed, "Were you guys having a pillow fight?" Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other which caused Elizabeta to laugh again. "Okay, I was just going to ask if you need anything but you guys seem fine. Good night," The trio nodded as Elizabeta left the room, turning off the light. The trio then lied on the same bed and fell asleep the instant they hit the bed. Meanwhile, down the hall, Feliciano was walking back to his room carrying a pile of clothes.

"These should be big enough for him," Feliciano said to himself.

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" Feliciano turned and saw that Lovino was behind him.

"Taking my clothes to my room?" Feliciano said. Lovino gave him a strange look for a split second then nodded.

"Ahh," was all he said then started walking away. Feliciano sighed in relief then started walking. "Oh, yeah," Feliciano turned back, "don't forget to practice the piano."

"You usually watch me practice…Are you going somewhere?" Lovino nodded.

"Yeah, I was told to go out tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun tomorrow," Feliciano said before walking back to his room. When he got there, he opened his door then locked it on the inside. "Okay, I hope these are large enough for you. I'm sorry that my clothes aren't large enough." Ludwig turned to Feliciano. Ludwig was wearing a towel around his waist and walked up to Feliciano. Ludwig patted Feliciano's head and took the clothes then headed for the bathroom. "I guess that counts as a thank you." After ten minutes, Ludwig came out wearing a nightgown. "Does it fit?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded. "Good," Feliciano then changed into a night gown then lied in his bed. It was after he was under the covers when he noticed Ludwig was staring at him. Feliciano sighed then patted the bed. "Ve~ I guess it's rude to have you sleep on the floor so come here." Ludwig nodded then laid right next him. Ludwig immediately fell asleep and Feliciano sighed. "For some reason," Feliciano whispered, "You remind me of someone…"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been going to a lot of places and I was updating other stories. Also, it took me longer to write this chapter. To make the story longer and shorten updating time, I will split Day 2 into several chapters. As normal, read and review! Hasta la pasta!**


	6. Day Two (Gilbert's Version)

**Hello everyone! I like to thank my new favorite/followers, Bluewolf23 and . Thank you everyone for your support! For the next four chapters, they are set roughly at the same time so they can be read out of order. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Arthur asked. Arthur, Francis, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Lovino and Antonio were standing in the village square.

"I want to go home," Lovino said.

"Well, your grandfather wanted you to be here," Elizabeta said.

"I don't care what my grandfather wants."

"You came here, didn't you?" Arthur said. Lovino groaned.

"What are we doing?"

"I think we should split up," Elizabeta said, "We'll cover more ground."

"But how are we going to split them up?" Arthur asked pointing at Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. Elizabeta thought then snapped her fingers.

"Sticks," Elizabeta said, picking up a twig and broke it into three, "We'll pick a stick. Shortest will get him," she said, pointing at Antonio, "Middle one gets him," she pointed at Gilbert, "and the longest will have him," she pointed at Francis. "Is that fine with everyone?" Everyone nodded and Elizabeta placed the sticks in her hand to make it appear the same size. Arthur and Lovino both pulled their sticks. Lovino frowned as soon as he got his stick and Arthur gave a small smirk. "So it settled. You can do what you please _except_ going home, Lovino." Lovino groaned.

"Fine, see you guys later," Lovino started to walk away but turned back. "Well, are you coming?" He asked holding up the short stick. Antonio immediately followed after Lovino. After they were far enough away, Arthur and Elizabeta looked at each other.

"So," Arthur started, "I got the long stick."

"And I the middle stick," Elizabeta said. "Do you think Lovino will be fine?"

"Yeah, as long he doesn't hurt that poor man." Arthur said, "Well, see you later." Then he grabbed Francis's hand and walked away. Elizabeta smiled at this then looked at Gilbert.

"Well, it's just you and me," Elizabeta sighed. Gilbert nodded. "Well, I'm not at all concerned about Lovino but I'm _very_ interested on what Arthur's going to do with that friend of yours," Elizabeta looked at Gilbert. "Aren't you interested?" Gilbert thought about it then nodded. Elizabeta smiled. "Good," Elizabeta said as she linked her arm with his, "Then follow my lead." Elizabeta and Gilbert walked in the same generally direction as Arthur and Francis. "You know," Elizabeta said as they walked, "I wish I knew your name just in case I want to call you…Do you mind if I guess?" Gilbert shook his head. "Okay, you have to help me. Does start with an 'A'?" Gilbert shook his head. "B?" He shook his head again, "C?" He did the same thing. "D? E?" He shook his head for both. "F?" He shook his head again. "G?" Gilbert nodded. Elizabeta smiled, "Okay, is it Greg?" Gilbert shook his head. "Is it George?" He shook his head again. Elizabeta sighed, "Well then, I don't know." Gilbert started to tap his chin then he thought of something. He walked in front of Elizabeth and sucked in his cheeks and flapped his hand near his head. Elizabeta laughed, "You look like a fish!" Then she had an epiphany, "Is it Gil?" Gilbert nodded furiously. "So, Gil…I think it fits you. Now let's go before we lose Arthur!"

* * *

Gilbert and Elizabeta spent pretty much the whole day following Arthur and Francis however they did do something. They ate out and dance so they were having fun. They followed Arthur and Francis over to a lagoon and followed them in a boat.

"Gil?" Gilbert looked up at Elizabeta. He was sitting across from her in a boat with her rowing it. "I apologize if I bored you by making you follow your friend." Gilbert shook his head in disagreement. "Well, I'm glad you had fun." Then the boat became quiet. Then Elizabeta looked up and pointed in front of her. "Look, it's Arthur and your friend!" Gilbert turned around and saw them off in the distance. "You know, I think Arthur likes your friend. Does your friend like Arthur?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert nodded. Then Elizabeta smiled. "Then you don't mind if I try to get them together?" Gilbert shook his head. Elizabeta then rowed the boat a little bit closer to Arthur and Francis. Then she stopped rowing the boat and stood up on the boat. "I apologize if I sound bad. They need a little pushing," Elizabeta started humming a beat. "If you can hear me, Arthur, listen to these words," She said before starting to sing.

"There you see him, sitting there across the boat. He doesn't have a lot to say but there's something about him. You don't know why but dying to try and kiss him," Elizabeta looked down at Gilbert, "Is that good?" Gilbert nodded. Elizabeta smiled and continued. "Yeah, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. I'm pretty sure he wants you too but there's no way to ask him. But if want him, you must go on a limb and kiss him." Elizabeta then noticed that Arthur turned in her direction and sat immediately back. "That was close," Elizabeta said to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded. Then Elizabeta pointed in Arthur's direction. "Look! They're leaning close to each other!" Gilbert turned around and saw that she was correct. Elizabeta sighed. "Do you think they'll kiss?" Gilbert shrugged. Elizabeta leaned closer to Gilbert and somewhat off the boat. "Shalalalala!" Elizabeta sung, "My, oh my, Arthur, don't be shy! Go on and kiss him!" Elizabeta and Gilbert both sighed when they saw Arthur lean away. "Shalalalala," Elizabeta sung sadly, "Isn't that sad? It is a shame, too bad. He's going to miss him…" Elizabeta leaned back in her seat and sighed. "So, I'm assuming that Gil is short for Gilbert?" Gilbert nodded. "Were you always quiet like this?" Gilbert shook his head. "Really? Something must've happened to you and your friends…" Elizabeta looked up to Arthur's boat. "Do you mind if I try again?" Gilbert gave a 'go-ahead' hand gesture and Elizabeta smiled. She then rowed the boat closer to Arthur's.

"Now's your moment, you're floating in the blue lagoon. You going to have to kiss him soon and no time would be better. It doesn't take a word, not a single word. Just go and kiss him!" Gilbert then wadded his hand in water causing a lot of fish to swim around the boat, spinning it in a circle. Elizabeta then stood up and started singing again. "Shalalalala! My, oh my, Arthur, don't be shy! You have to kiss him! Shalalalala, you must be fast or you'll be last and miss him." Gilbert and Elizabeta both watched as Arthur and Francis leaned closer to each other. "Shalalalala, don't stop now, you have half of it down. Just lean and kiss him. Shalalalala, it is okay. Do what the music says and just kiss him!" Elizabeta twirled and ended up falling into Gilbert's arms. Elizabeta and Gilbert started leaning closer and closer to each other. Their lips were about to touch when they heard a loud splash. They both turned to see that Arthur and Francis's boat flipped over. "Arthur!" Elizabeta yelled and quickly rowed to Arthur and Francis.

"We're okay! We're over here!" Arthur yelled. Gilbert helped Elizabeta pulled the wet Arthur and Francis into the boat. After everyone was in the boat, Gilbert and Francis simultaneously gave a disappointed sigh.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It's same reason as before. Did you guys like Elizabeta's singing? No? Well, that's too bad! It's in the story! Nah, I'm just messing. My next chapter will either be Ludwig or Antonio (Francis will be last) but I can't decide which one! Which one do you think I should write first? Anyway, as always, read and review! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
